Visions Through The Gate
by Kat500
Summary: AngelStargate X-over. Set before Cordelia becomes part demon and before Daniel ascends. Cordelia has a vision of a man falling ill to radiation posioning. Can she prevent it from happening? Cordelia&Daniel Pairing.
1. Prologue

__

Prologue

She stumbled into her apartment; dropping her purse on the floor next to the door as she held a hand to her aching head, her eye-sight blurry from the pain. She placed one hand against the wall as she slowly headed for the bathroom. She turned on the light switch and the sudden bright light made her wince in pain as she quickly hit the switch again; darkness flooding all around her once more.

As she walked in front of the darkened mirror; a dim light came on from a corner of the bathroom. She looked at the tall lamp's reflection in the mirror and a small smile crossed her tired face.

"Oh, thank you Dennis." She whispered just before she heard water running from her bathtub faucet.

"You read my mind." She breathed as she undressed and slowly stepped into the steaming water.

She exhaled; relaxing against the tub as the warmth of the water took away most of her pain. She closed her eyes; forgetting all her problems at the time being. She just wanted to enjoy the comfort of her liquid blanket that surrounded her.

Just as she felt she were about to drift into a dreamless sleep; a sharp pain pierced through her brain, causing her to quickly sit up grabbing her forehead with her left hand as she gripped the side of the tub with her right. She screamed in pain as images filled her mind. Flashing from one scene to the next. She jerked backwards as the final image flashed before her eyes; causing her to smack the back of her head on the hard tub that was just previously comforting her.

"Dennis." She faintly called out as the darkness tried to overcome her, "phone." The words barely escaped her lips before the image of her bathroom was swept away by the darkness that was all too familiar to her.

* * *

"I… I think she's waking up." A voice sounded in the distance.

"Cordy? Cordy, can you hear me?" She heard as she slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a worried look.

"Angel." She whispered as she closed her eyes once more. She felt her friend's hand stroke her hair away from her face as she looked around the room she was vacating.

She smiled when she saw Fred standing at the foot of the bed; her hands clasped together in front of her. Her hair in messy pigtails with a smile also on her face as their eyes locked.

"How ya feelin'?" Fred asked; her accent not fully dispersed.

"Like I just hit my head on the bathtub." Cordelia replied sarcastically; Fred's smile slowly turning into a frown from her comment.

"Here's some tea for you, my little crumb cake." Lorne said as he handed Cordelia a small cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you, Lorne." Cordelia replied with a smile as she took the hot liquid from the green demon.

Just as she swallowed the tiny amount of tea she had taken; she jerked forward as memories of her vision came flooding back to her. She gripped Angel's wrist as her eyes grew wide.

"My vision. Angel. It was terrible." Cordelia whispered the last few words as she slowly scanned the bed spread; as if watching the visions all over again.

"What? What did you see?" Angel asked as he watched the young brunette.

"Uh… it was different. It didn't seem all that demonic this time. I, uh. I saw a man. He wore a, what looked like, a… a military uniform." Cordelia pressed the fingers of her right hand to forehead as she tried to remember the vision clear enough. "He bore some sort of symbol on his sleeve."

"What did it look like?" Angel asked as he handed Cordelia a note pad. She took it from his grasp, along with the pen, and drew the symbol as best as she could remember it while as she continued with the description of her vision.

"He, uh, he wore glasses. And… and he's in a place that looks like a lab of some sort. I don't know what for. They're building something. A bomb… it looks like it's about to go off. He runs in to stop it. His… his hand. Oh, god. Angel. He… he's going to get radiation poisoning. We have to do something."

"That's unusual. Your vision being of that sort." She heard Wesley say as he walked into her bedroom.

"Your tellin' me." Cordelia retorted as she finished her drawing. "In my vision I saw where they're at. Angel. They're in Colorado. I saw a military compound and it said Cheyenne Mountain." Cordelia spoke the destination while handing the picture to Angel.

"This is it?" Angel asked as he looked at the symbol without any recognition.

"That's it." Cordelia replied with a slight head nod.

"Wes. Do you think you could figure out what this symbol means?" Angel asked his colleague while handing him the pad.

"I'll do my best." Wesley replied as he slowly scanned the picture Cordelia drew. The symbol looked like the letter 'A', but without the line through the middle and above the letter was a small circle. It looked somewhat familiar to him, but from where he'd seen it he couldn't say. But he knew it meant something. And that something was very, very big.


	2. Road Trip to Colorado

CHAPTER ONE

It had been several days since Cordelia had the awful vision. It was worse than any image she had before. Maybe because this time the event was caused by the stupidity of man and not some demon of evil. And now here she was in the driver's seat of Angel's black convertible driving into the setting sun towards Colorado. Angel was curled in the back with Fred; protecting his skin with an old dusty blanket from the glare of the sun that illuminated the inside of the car.

She listened to the turning of old, musky pages that lay inside the mythical books Wesley brought along. He still hadn't figured out what the symbol meant, and he was more than determined to find out what lay beyond the mystery.

All around them she saw dirt and patches of vegetation as far as the eye could see. She could hardly wait for the sun to set completely so Angel could take over. Her eyes were starting to get heavy and the sight was past boring now.

"Of course." She heard Wesley say and she glanced in his direction with a quizzical look playing on her face.

"Well." Cordelia demanded when Wesley didn't expand on his 'of course'.

"Oh, uh. The symbol. It stands for earth." Wesley answered, not looking up from the book that lay in front of him; balanced on his knees.

"Okay. Paint me confused." Cordelia replied as she quickly looked at the Englishman beside her and back to the road ahead.

"Is the symbol demonic?" They heard the muffled question come from under the blanket.

"Actually, no. I'm not real sure where or what the symbol came from." Wesley answered.

Cordelia pulled the car over to the shoulder, getting confused looks from both Fred and Wesley. She turned to face the backseat and pulled the blanket off Angel.

"Your turn to drive." Cordelia said bluntly as she got out of the car and stretched the stiffness out of her joints.

"But the sun…" She heard Angel complain; causing her to roll her eyes in response even though he couldn't see her face.

"It's down enough. It's not going to burn you." Cordelia interrupted as she stuck her head in the door she left open. "Now get your pale butt over here and drive."

"But…" Angel started to argue.

"Okay, fine. Wes can drive then. Or Fred for that matter!" Cordy exclaimed as she pointed to Fred with her hand; palm up.

"NO!" Angel exclaimed as he sat upright in the seat. "I mean… no. I can drive." Angel rephrased after getting a piercing glare directed at him from Fred's eyes.

Cordelia straightened up and headed to the passenger side, with a smile on her face, where the backseat was being vacated by Angel. She knew threatening his car in the hands of anyone other than himself, or her, was the way to get him to drive. She knew the big black beauty was his baby. She was only surprised to find he hadn't named it. She thought most men who were protective of their cars gave them names. And they were always female. She could never figure that one out.

Her smile grew as she watched the dark clothed vampire slowly climb out of the vehicle only to have her smile returned with a glare. They passed each other without a word being said. She climbed in and was welcomed with a smile from Fred and she returned the smile only to give her reflection in the window a wide eyed look. She liked Fred; really she did. But there were things about that girl that bothered her. And she wasn't sure what it was. Of course, anyone would act the way Fred did if they were trapped for a long period of time in Pylea. And weren't treated like royalty.

She heard and felt the driver side door shut followed by a deep sigh; knowing too well it was directed at her. She just smiled at his reaction as she curled into a ball; using the hard plastic on the door as a pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Cordy. We're here." Cordelia heard Fred whisper followed by a slight shake on her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to find Fred staring at her.

"Uh. Thanks Fred. I'm awake." Cordelia replied as she slowly sat up. "Where's Angel?" She asked when she noticed the driver's seat empty. In response, Fred pointed out the windshield. Cordelia followed Fred's finger with her eyes and saw the souled vampire leaning against the front of his car; his arms crossed as he stared at the gate that lay a ways away from them.

She furrowed her brow as she slowly climbed out of the car. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked up to accompany him; hugging her body as the chill of the air flowed around her warm body.

"Hey. What's going on?" Cordelia asked; curious as to what her friend was contemplating.

"The place is heavily guarded. I'm trying to figure out a way in without setting off the alarm." Angel answered.

Cordelia looked around in thought before turning her attention back at him, "well, if it's guarded, then doesn't that mean you need an invite. I mean this place isn't exactly open to the public. So, I assume you wouldn't be able to get in either without them inviting you."

"I'm sure I can find a way." Angel said without taking his eyes off the base.

"Angel. We're here to help this guy. I don't think they would want our help after you threaten your way in." Cordelia said slowly, knowing exactly what his intention was.

"What makes you think I was going to threaten?" Angel asked, giving Cordelia a hurt look. She answered him by giving him an 'oh please' look.

"Okay. Fine. You're right." Angel turned his attention back to the base.

"It would be helpful if we knew anyone's name on the base." Angel thought out-loud and Cordelia bit her lower lip.

"Well, I think I might know." Cordelia answered as she slowly looked in his eyes.

* * *

Daniel quickly looked up from the book he had his nose buried in at the sound of a knock on his office door. Blocking the entrance way he saw his friend Jack shoving his hand into his pocket while smiling at him.

"Hi Jack." Daniel greeted groggily as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Been up late?" Jack asked as he entered Daniel's office; perching himself on the edge of his desk.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm trying to translate these pages." Daniel replied as he held up a small pile of aged paper.

"Any luck?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. No." Daniel replied with a slight shake of his head.

"Well…" Jake started but was interrupted by Sam popping her head in.

"Daniel?" Sam addressed as she leaned in the doorway.

"Yeah." Daniel replied as he blinked his eyes; trying to focus Sam in his vision.

"We just got a call from the guards outside of the compound. They said there are some people here who claim to know you. And it's urgent they see you." Sam replied as she furrowed her brow as she saw the confusion being written on Daniel's face.

"How can that be? Everyone I know either works here or thinks I've disappeared." Daniel replied as he slowly stood from his place behind the desk. Sam just replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she led Jack and Daniel out of the office.

* * *

Cordelia, Angel, Fred, and Wesley stood outside the gate in the cold as they waited for someone to come up and greet them. Or they hoped it would be a greet.

"How did you know his name?" Wesley asked as he watched Cordelia pace back and forth in an attempt to warm herself up.

"Someone in my vision yelled his name as he stopped the bomb." Cordelia answered while she watched her feet as she paced.

"Has that ever happened before?" Fred asked curiously.

"No, Fred. It hasn't." Cordelia responded; stopping to look up at the perky brunette before her. Fred opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Finally!" Cordelia exclaimed when she saw five people approaching them.

One man, who was ahead of the rest, looked to be the one in charge. Cordelia noticed he lacked a head of hair and his face held no expression. Which, she found to be incredibly intimidating. The man to his left had graying hair and he wore a green outfit, his shirt un-tucked and, just by looking at him, you could tell he lived on sarcasm. To the right was a blonde woman, her hair cut short, she wore the same outfit as that of the gray haired man. She looked nice. Behind her was a tall black man with a serious expression written on his face. Atop his head he wore a black beanie. He wore the same outfit, only without the over shirt. Wasn't he cold? Cordelia thought as she looked at him. As she examined the man beside the black guy she immediately recognized him.

"Angel. It's him." Cordelia reacted by grabbing Angel's upper arm and whispered in his ear. Angel followed her gaze and landed on a man with glasses and brown hair; his hands in his pocket and a confused look on his face as he looked at the group of Angel Investigations.

"Which one of you claims to know Daniel Jackson?" The man, who Cordelia assumed to be in charge, asked.

Cordelia hesitantly stepped forward; her hand slightly raised. "I did." She spoke as she walked up to the gate.

Daniel walked up to the gate as well to stand in front of Cordelia; examining her. He slowly shook his head. "I don't know you." He said slowly.

"I know. I know. But you have to listen to me. You're in trouble. Something bad is going to happen to you and soon." Cordelia said quickly. She wasn't real sure how she was going to come forward with the news to him; so she figured she would flat out say it. There always was plan B. Angel threatening his way in.

"Okay. And how would you know this?" Daniel asked, not believing a word she said.

"I just do." Cordelia answered, knowing he wouldn't believe she had a vision of him getting radiation poisoning.

"Right. You just all of a sudden knew that I would be in danger? Someone you don't even know." Cordelia was already not liking this guy. But then again, if she were in his shoes, which, she noted she wouldn't be caught dead in, she wouldn't believe her either.

"Okay. You want the truth?" Cordelia asked.

"Might be a little more believable." Daniel replied as he licked his lips and slightly tilted his head.

"I…" Cordelia started and noticed the impatient looks on everyone's faces who stood beyond the fence, "had a vision."

"Oh, come on!" She heard.

"Jack! Just… Let's hear her out." Daniel replied to his friend. Getting an eye roll in return.

"So, you had a vision. What was it?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You. In some sort of lab. It looked like a… a… Angel!" Cordelia screamed out as she felt the searing pain go through her head. She gripped her forehead with her hands as the power of the vision knocked her backwards into the vampire's arms.

"GAHH!!!" Cordelia screamed out as the images appeared before her eyes.

"Cheyenne Mountain. Inside. There's something inside. Oh, god. It's… it's attacking people. Angel… you have to stop it… it's going… to… kill… everyone." Cordelia gasped out as she described her vision. She opened her eyes to get a look of worry from everyone around her, but more so from the people on the opposite side of the gate.

"Angel. Go." She whispered.

"I can't. Not without an invite." Angel said helplessly. Cordelia looked at the man in charge and gave him a pleaded stare.

"Please, let us in? He can help." Cordelia asked with a strong sense of hope in her voice.

"Help with what?" He asked in response just before the guard came out of his post.

"General Hammond. Something's going on inside. We just received a distress call. Something's attacking the soldiers inside." The guard announced and everyone gave Cordelia a look of disbelief.


	3. Battles and Explanations

Chapter Two

The members of SG-1 quickly ran back into the compound while Hammond stayed behind to deal with their new visitors. They ran inside the elevator and heard gunshots halfway down. They leaned against the wall of the elevator as the doors opened. Jack slowly peaked his head around to make sure the hallway was clear and motioned the others to enter the hall before him.

They cautiously found their way to the weapons room to gather the P-90's. From the sounds of it; they were going to need them. Teal'c grabbed his trusted staff weapon and Jack once again motioned them out. They ran down the hall towards the gate room; the source of the battle.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jack asked one of the soldiers who was reloading his weapon; while using the wall next to the gate room door as a shield.

"Something came through the gate with SG-6, sir!" The soldier responded, not taking his eyes of the weapon he held.

"And you didn't notice it?!" Jack asked sarcastically after taking a quick peak at what their target was.

Inside the gate room he saw a monstrous form standing at a height of over six foot five. It's skin as black as night and it's eyes were crimson red. Huge razor sharp teeth gleamed in the light as gobs of saliva dripped from the tips. The blood soaked claws on both it's hands and feet were an inch long. It's snout was that of a dog's; except uglier.

"It had to have been invisible when it came through, sir!" The soldier replied before he quickly turned his attention back on the creature. The bullets didn't seem to have any effect on the creature except for pissing it off further.

"You know. This whole invisibility thing is really getting on my nerves." Jack said with a roll of his head.

"Sir." Sam spoke, ignoring her commanding officer's remark. Jack looked at what she was pointing at with her eyes and noticed the creature coming closer.

"Teal'c! Fire your staff weapon." Jack ordered and, with a slight head nod, Teal'c did as was ordered. He opened the end of his weapon; electricity volts flowing throughout and fired upon the beast before him. The power of the blast caused him to stumble a few feet but it didn't slow the creature down.

"Well. That's not good." Jack responded to the lack of damage his friend's weapon caused on the alien.

MEANWHILE:

The group of Angel Investigations sat impatiently in a room that looked close to an interrogation room. Hammond had excused himself to check on the wounded soldiers that were attacked by whatever was on the base. Cordelia had tried desperately to allow Angel wherever it was they weren't, but the General wouldn't budge on the matter.

"Well at least we got invited." Fred said with a hesitant smile; her attempt at brightening things up failed. Miserably, from the look she got from Cordelia. Which was a glare mixed in with a little bit of an eye-roll.

"Angel. We've got to get out of here and help. That… thing is going to kill everyone." Cordelia brought up.

"I know, Cordy. But we're kind of locked in here." Angel replied as he paced back and forth.

"And…" Cordelia waited for Angel to continue.

"And what? You want me to break the door down?" Angel asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well. Yeah." Cordelia answered with a 'duh' look flashing across her face.

"Cordy…" Angel began but was interrupted.

"Angel. If we don't do anything all those people are going to die!" Cordelia exclaimed; her worry for the people on the base growing with each passing minute.

Angel looked back and forth between the door and Cordelia's pleaded expression. He looked over at Fred and all she gave him was a shrug of her shoulders; indicating she didn't want to be dragged into helping him decide what to do.

"Wes?" Angel asked, wanting a second opinion on the matter.

"Well, the Powers did send her that vision for a reason. You're their champion and they expect you to fight this… this evil." Wes answered; unfortunately for Angel, not the one he was looking for.

"What if they didn't just send her that vision as a way to get her inside?" Angel asked; really not liking the idea of breaking the door down.

"Oh for pet's sake! Fine, I'll get us out of here!" Cordelia exclaimed as she walked up to the door.

"Cordy…" Angel started but kept quiet as Cordelia spoke up to one of the guards.

"Excuse me, sir. Could I please get a glass of water? I am awfully thirsty." Cordelia asked in a most innocent manner through the barred window. The guard outside the door nodded his head and walked off to retrieve the water for her.

"Okay, Cordy. You get us out of here. Then what? There are bound to be more soldiers throughout this base." Angel whispered.

"One punch from you and they're out cold." Cordelia replied, not looking at the frustrated vampire. "Besides, earlier you were contemplating threatening you're way in. Now, you won't even break the door down."

"That was before we earned some trust from them." Angel argued.

"Oh, don't give me that crap." Cordelia turned around angrily in his direction. "You used to do anything it took to stop my vision from coming true, and now you won't even try. It's like all of a sudden you don't give a damn!"

"Yes, I give a damn! But none of your other visions was on a military base! Meaning if they need to, they'll shoot us down!" Angel exclaimed.

"And bullets don't even slow you down!" Cordelia argued back, her voice rising.

"But they can kill you!" Angel instantly shot back, Cordelia falling silent.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment in silent before the turning of a key in a lock got everyone's attention.

"Are you still going through with this?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"Only if you help me." Cordelia replied.

Angel saw the door begin to open and, without much thought, ran in front of the door. He grabbed the handle and the side of the door as he quickly pulled it toward him before pushing it forward again, knocking the door hard on the guards head, knocking him out cold, the contents of the water spilling everywhere.

Angel fully opened the door only to be welcomed by the other guard, his gun aimed at Angel. Angel looked at Cordelia and back at the guard, a slight smile playing on his face. Before the guard knew what was happening; Angel had him pinned to the wall, his feet dangling in the air, and his P-90 under his chin.

"Where are they fighting that thing?" Angel asked in a non-friendly tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The guard gasped out as he tried helplessly to wiggle free. Angel pressed the gun a little harder to the guards throat.

"Where?!" He asked again, only a little louder.

"Four floors down, but you can't get there without a card." He quickly replied.

"Can you get there?" Angel asked.

The guard nodded as best he could with a gun under his chin. Angel quickly pulled the weapon away from him; allowing the guard to fall to the floor below.

"Go." Angel said gruffly as he motioned down the hall with the P-90.

"Now there's the Angel I remember." Cordelia retorted to Fred and got a giggle from her in return.

* * *

"Colonel!" Sam yelled as she unloaded a round of P-90 ammo in the creatures backside. The beast had grabbed Jack by the throat and held him in the air. He could feel the tips of the claws pierce his skin as the grip grew tighter.

"Carter… I… don't… think… that's… helping." Jack choked out as he tried to loosen the grip around his neck by prying his fingers between his neck and the creatures hand.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow this? Thanks." Jack heard someone unfamiliar say before he saw the creatures head get pushed forward slightly by the impact of something hitting the back of it's head. It's snout mere inches from his face now. The stench of it's breathe now unbearable. The alien snarled at Jack before dropping him to the floor. Jack recognized the man as the one he saw outside the compound earlier. He also noticed the stranger's friends were with him.

How the hell did they get down here? Jack wondered as he scooted away from the beast to sit near Carter. Once he got a clear view of the man he noticed he held Teal'c's staff weapon. Jack looked over at his friend and noticed he seemed a bit shocked that anyone would even attempt to take his weapon from him. He still had his hand in the air; as if he were holding an invisible staff weapon, except he had an open fist from when the weapon was torn from his grasp. Sam and Daniel looked just as shocked as Teal'c was.

Jack turned his attention back on the man who saved his life and watched a battle unravel before him. The man used the front of the staff as he smacked it into the face of the alien, green blood covering the walls of the hallway.

"Angel!" Jack heard the brunette with the 'vision' scream as the claws of the beast came in contact with Angel's stomach; leaving four long, deep marks in the man's flesh.

Angel looked down at his wound before looking back up at the alien. "That was my favorite shirt!" He exclaimed before turning the staff weapon in his hand, only to have it end up underneath the beast's chin; knocking it backwards. Every member of SG-1 looked shocked beyond belief. That should have at least weakened him. But yet, he seemed more worried about his shirt then his skin. The alien lunged forwards; knocking Angel on the floor and the staff weapon out of his reach. The alien started swiping his claws down on Angel; his only protection being his arms and hands.

As the only means of escape Angel grabbed it's head in his hands and just as he was about to snap it's neck he saw a splatter of green blood fly up out of it's head. He slowly looked up and noticed the staff weapon was sticking out of it's head. And at the end of the weapon was Cordelia, covered in green goop.

"Okay. That was gross." Cordelia responded as she swiped at a glob of blood that attempted to fall in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Jack asked, furious that they were there.

"Oh, no. No thanks needed. It was our pleasure. How 'bout next time we let you die?" Cordelia responded, angry that this man wasn't even the slightest bit thankful.

"I had it under control." Jack retorted with a look of uncertainty. Sam trying hard to hide the smirk that was forming on her face as she stood behind Jack.

Angel slowly got back to his feet only to fall back down on his knees as he gripped his stomach.

"Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around her friend.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Sam said as she helped Cordelia lift the wounded man off the floor.

Sam heard Jack groan as she passed him; leading Cordelia and the man who helped them defeat the alien down the hallway to be examined by Dr. Frasier.

As they entered the infirmary they noticed a few beds already occupied by soldiers who were previously injured in the battle against the hideous alien. Dr. Frasier was standing in the middle of the infirmary talking over with General Hammond about her patients conditions; stopping mid-sentence when she saw a strange man being dragged in by Sam and a brunette she didn't recognize.

"Oh, my god!" Dr. Frasier exclaimed as she ran over to mend the wounds the man had acquired.

Sam and Cordelia were instructed to lay him down on a bed so he could be treated properly. Cordelia looked up at Sam after lying her friend down and she could have sworn she saw worry in the woman's eyes. Cordelia backed up out of the doctor's way to stand by Fred and Wesley.

"Is this really a good idea?" Cordelia whispered to Wesley who stood behind her.

"There's not much we can do, Cordy." Wesley answered.

"But as soon as she looks at his wounds, she's going to get suspicious of him." Cordelia whispered back. She noticed Daniel looking at her and she quickly smiled at him; hoping he wasn't suspicious of them already. She learned from experience how difficult it was to help someone when they were suspicious of her intentions. Daniel slowly looked away from her; his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"This can't be." Dr. Frasier spoke once she looked at the gashes on Angel's stomach.

"Told ya." Cordy directed at Wesley.

"Dr. Frasier?" Hammond asked; wondering what she was disturbed about.

"His wounds. They're already healed, sir." She announced and everyone's heads turned toward Cordelia and her group.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation." Cordelia laughed hesitantly; not really sure what to tell them at this point. If they weren't believing her for having visions then there was absolutely no way they were going to believe Angel was a vampire. Unless he put his game face on.

"Ya think?" Jack retorted; if she had a nickel for every time his sarcastic side came out, she would be rich by now. Cordelia thought as she glared at the Colonel with her arms crossed.

"Colonel." The General said strictly toward Jack.

"Sorry… sir." Jack apologized slowly; but deep down he didn't really mean it. These people, whoever they were, were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay. I guess an explanation is only fair." Cordelia replied as she walked up to the bed where Angel was now sitting up with Dr. Frasier still examining his wounds.

"My friend, Angel, here. He's well… he's a real quick healer." Cordelia said; stating the obvious.

"We sort of noticed that. But it's physically impossible for a human to heal so fast." Sam responded as her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Who says I'm human." Angel spoke up as he slowly raised his head to look everyone in the eye. Daniel shivered as Angel's eyes pierced his.

"What are you saying… exactly?" Jack asked, becoming extremely cautious of the strangers before him.

"We're not saying anything." Wesley spoke up as he slowly walked forward.

"Well, somebody had better say something." Hammond said in a frustrated tone flowing through his voice.

"You wouldn't believe what we told you anyway." Cordelia replied as she brushed a strand of loose hair behind her left ear.

"First I think we need to discuss how you got out of that room." Hammond announced.

"Got out? You make it sound like we're some kind of lab rats for you or something." Cordelia replied angrily.

"Not at all. I just couldn't allow you to wander the base freely." Hammond explained.

"Again. Lab rats." Cordelia stated simply as she crossed her arms in front of her chest while looking away from the General.

"Sir. Maybe it'd be best if we all just sat down and explained both stories." Sam suggested.

"Agreed." General Hammond nodded his head as he walked out of the infirmary.

"I guess we should follow." Jack said as he turned to follow Hammond.

The rest of SG-1 followed their Commanding Officer with the gang of Angel Investigations in tow.

"Uh, I'd rather have Mr. Angel stay here so I can examine him a little more." Dr. Frasier spoke when she saw Angel getting off the bed. Cordelia stopped at the door only to walk back to Angel.

"Two words doctor." Cordelia said as she wrapped her hand around Angel's upper arm. Dr. Frasier tilted her head slightly with a confused expression on her face as she awaited Cordelia's elaboration. 

"Lab rat." Cordelia finished with a whisper before dragging Angel out the door with her. Once everyone was seated in the briefing room General Hammond looked at SG-1, then over at Angel Investigations.

"I am going to start with explaining things here, only because you've already done so. Even if it was just a small amount." Hammond started; noticing, but deciding to ignore, Jack's impatient look.

"I'm sure you all have already noticed the Stargate."


	4. Health Issues

Chapter Three

"I'm guessing you all have already seen the stargate." General Hammond stated.

"Are you talking about that big stone ring thing that was in that room?" Cordelia asked to be certain.

"That is correct, Miss…" Hammond replied.

"Chase. Cordelia Chase." Cordelia introduced. "And yeah, we noticed. Incredibly tacky, if you ask me." She finished as she wrinkled her nose.

"Well, it's not really there for decoration purposes." Daniel said with a slight laugh, feeling a bit offended that such a wonderful, once an artifact, device was… insulted, for lack of a better word.

"Yeah, but still." Cordelia said quickly, not much in the mood for arguments. She was tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a shower.

"That big stone ring, as you put it, also known as the Stargate, is basically a teleportation device." Sam started her explanation.

"To where?" Fred asked; intrigued.

"Oh, here we go." Jack said quietly.

"It's used to transport matter from…" Sam started.

"Oy." Jack sighed as Sam expanded on her explanation.

"one place to another. In the case of the Stargate; it is used to transport matter from one planet to another. Creating a wormhole which connects two planets together for a certain amount of time. Which, in turn, allows us to explore other planets."

"Are you serious?" Cordelia piped up, not really believing what she was being told.

Sam looked around at the group while nodding her head, "Yeah."

"And they wouldn't believe me for having visions?" Cordelia said to Angel who just continued to look at the SG-1 team.

"Well, according to the laws of physics, it's not at all possible for someone to have…visions." Sam replied.

"Try telling that to the Powers." Cordelia retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"The who?" Daniel asked; curiosity, again, getting to him.

"The Powers. Short for the Powers That Be." Wesley answered.

"Be what?" Jack then asked with a bored tone.

"We don't know. But what we do know is they send visions of what will happen to Cordelia so Angel can, hopefully, prevent it from happening." Wesley explained.

"And they sent her a vision of me in trouble?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Which is very peculiar." Wes answered as he furrowed his brow.

"Why is that?" Hammond asked.

"Again, if we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Cordelia stated.

"We would like to hear more of an explanation." Hammond said with his hands clasped together on the table.

"And you know what I'd like?" Cordelia asked with a sigh as she turned her attention to the General.

"And what would that be?" Jack asked with a tone which showed he really didn't care.

"A shower. I'm sitting here in green blood which is getting all crusty by the minute. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I have an extremely bad headache. So. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to, maybe, do this some other time. Maybe when I'm feeling a little more up in my mood department." Cordelia answered as she stood up.

"Very well. But I can't allow you to wander the base without an escort. And if you go see Dr. Fasier, she'll give you something for that headache." General Hammond stated; ignoring her heavy sigh.

"We just saved your asses and you still don't trust us. That's military for ya." Cordelia said as she headed for the door.

"Uh, Miss Chase…" General Hammond started; stopped by Daniel.

"Uh, if you wouldn't mind, General. I'd like to be her 'escort'." Daniel said as he slowly stood from his spot at the table.

"Alright." General Hammond said with a head nod as he quickly motioned Daniel to Cordelia with his hand.

Cordelia sent Daniel a glare before walking out of the room with him in tow. She still wasn't liking this man. His first impression wasn't all that wonderful and he still didn't seem to believe her. Even after the demon or whatever it was attacked the base exactly like she envisioned it.

"So, shower first or doctor?" Daniel asked so he knew which way to take her.

"Do I really have to answer that." Cordelia answered rudely; not even attempting to hide her feelings from him.

"No. No, I guess not." Daniel answered with a laugh while looking around the hallway before his blue eyes stopped on her brown ones.

They walked to the shower in silence; Cordelia noticed Daniel glancing over at her every once in awhile but she decided to ignore it. That was her plan, but she didn't expect it to annoy her to no end.

"What?!" She finally exclaimed; stopping to look at the man.

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just… curious is all." Daniel answered as he pushed up his glasses.

"About?" Cordelia asked slowly as she waited for him to expand.

"Oh, just that vision you say you had of me. You never did finish." Daniel explained hesitantly.

"Why does it matter? You don't believe me anyway." Cordelia replied. "I take it this is where the showers are?" She then asked when she read the sign on a door that said 'women's locker room'.

"Uh, yeah, but…" Daniel started.

"Great." Cordelia replied before walking past him towards the locker room.

"Wait I…" Daniel tried to finish but Cordelia just ignored him as she opened the heavy door and stepped inside.

"Okay." Daniel said to himself slowly before leaning against the wall to wait.

"By the way." Cordelia said as she poked her head out the door.

"Yeah." Daniel said quickly; pushing himself off the wall.

"You people wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes here, would ya?" Cordelia asked with a hesitant smile.

"Actually we do. There should be some in there." Daniel answered.

"Thanks." Cordelia answered quickly as she pulled her head back in; allowing the door to close behind her.

Daniel took his place against the wall again; shoving his hands into his pants pockets. Wondering whether these strange people were telling them the truth about a vision. A vision that had to do with him. Is that what they did? Are they supposed to be some sort of heroes? Rescuing people from danger? He was still suspicious of them. He had to be in this line of work for the SGC. He was determined to get some answers out of her. He knew they weren't telling them everything, but then again the SGC wasn't either. She had battling experience; that was for sure. She didn't hesitate once to pick up Teal'c's staff weapon and plunge it into that things head. She's done this sort of thing before. And more than once; he figured.

Half an hour passed and he was now sitting on the floor; still waiting for Cordelia to walk out any minute. With a sigh he slowly lifted himself off the floor and walked up to the door of the locker room.

"Cordelia?" Daniel addressed with a soft knock to follow. He waited a second for an answer but when he didn't get one he tried again.

"Cordelia?!" He said a little louder, but again, no answer.

As he wrinkled his forehead; he turned the knob of the door, slowly pushing the door in. He peaked his head around the corner to check for any signs of the brunette but saw none. He fully stepped inside and his nostrils were instantly filled with that of shampoo and moister from the steam.

"Cordelia?" He called again; getting worried with each step.

He saw rows of gray colored lockers with various names on the front; dimly lit from the lack of light which emanated the room. His booted footsteps echoed throughout; giving a sense of eeriness. He walked past a wall that was placed in the middle of the room; a doorway on each side, leading to more lockers and the showers.

"Cor…" Daniel started to call out once more but his words caught in his throat when he saw the brunette sprawled across the floor face down. She was wearing an SGC uniform and her damp hair was webbed across the wet floor. He quickly ran to her side and instantly checked for a pulse; relieved to find one. He then noticed a small puddle of blood flowing out from under her head and a small amount on the corner of the bench she lay by. Not sure what else to do, he scooped her up in his arms and left the locker room as he rushed to the infirmary.

"Janet!" Daniel exclaimed as he entered the infirmary.

Dr. Frasier quickly turned her attention away from the Colonel; who had a bandage on the back of his neck from the claw marks the alien had caused, to Daniel. Her eyes bulged when she saw the unconscious girl in his arms and the blood that dripped from her scalp.

"Lay her down." She instructed and Daniel did as was told.

Dr. Frasier checked her pupils with her pen light and instantly saw she had a concussion. She then gently wiped the blood away from the wound to determine how much damage had been done.

"This cut is deep. I'm going to have to do a cat scan to determine if there's any brain damage." Dr. Frasier announced as she wheeled Cordelia out of the room with the help of a few nurses.

"I guess I should go tell her friends, huh." Daniel said as he released his breath while Jack walked up beside him.

"Probably." Jack agreed as he slowly walked out of the room, "And I'll go tell Hammond." Jack then volunteered.

"Oh, Jack!" Daniel exclaimed as he chased after his friend. Jack turned around to face his friend. "Where are they, anyway? Her friends?"

Jack smiled slightly before tilting his head; turning his back on Daniel. "This way." Jack spoke as he walked in the direction Cordelia's friend's were being held.

* * *

Everyone stood up from the sight of the door opening and saw Daniel enter the room; running his hand through his hair in a hesitant manner.

"Hey, guys." Daniel said nervously. Cordelia's friend, Angel, made him extremely nervous after his eyes had looked right through him earlier in the infirmary.

"Where is she?" Angel asked as he took a couple steps towards Daniel.

"Uh, who?" Daniel asked; knowing too well who he was talking about.

"Cordelia. Where is she?" Angel asked again with a glare.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Daniel explained slightly. "She's in the infirmary. Unconscious, too." Daniel continued.

"What happened? What did you do?" Angel asked roughly; not fully trusting the military compound or the people in it.

"We - I didn't do anything. She passed out in the locker room after her shower. I think she may have hit her head." Daniel explained.

"I need to see her." Angel said as he walked toward the door but was blocked when Daniel stepped in front of him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Daniel said as he looked Angel in the eyes. Receiving the same icy stare as earlier.

"Move out of my way or I'll move you myself." Angel demanded slowly and quietly.

"No. You see I don't think General Hammond would…" Daniel started to explain his reasoning but stopped mid sentence when Angel grabbed the collar of his green jacket and lifted him up with ease; setting him down gently on his feet away from the door.

"Okay, yeah. I'll move." Daniel quickly said as he tried to swallow a lump that formed in his throat.

When Angel opened the still unlocked door the guards instantly tried to sustain him. Without looking at them, Angel grabbed the hair on the back of the guards head and smacked them together; knocking them out instantaneously.

"Look, if you enter that area they're going to start suspecting you of something. What, I don't know. But seeing as you have now once again escaped a supposed-to-be locked room, then General Hammond is going to have no choice but become suspicious of your reasons for being here." Daniel tried to stop Angel but instead he got hung in the air again and pined to the wall.

"We're here to help you. But in order to do that, we need you to help us, first. And being locked in that room, there is no way for me to stop what will happen to you." Angel said; getting very irate.

"Okay." Daniel choked as he tried to loosen the grip Angel's hand had around his neck.

Angel quickly pulled his hand away from Daniel's neck; letting him fall to the hard cement floor below. Not waiting for Daniel to get to his feet, Angel continued down the hall to the infirmary; Fred and Wesley walking quickly behind him to catch up with his fast pace.

"I can't explain it, sir." Angel heard Dr. Frasier say as he walked into the infirmary.

"H-how is she?" Angel asked quickly; getting surprised looks from everyone as he walked to Cordelia's bedside.

"Not good." Dr. Frasier answered as she turned around to face the bed.

"Daniel?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I-I tried to stop him Jack, but he sort of moved me out of his way." Daniel explained as he averted his eyes away from Jack.

"He moved you?" Jack asked with a look of disbelief.

"Uh, yeah." Daniel replied.

"Mr. Angel." Dr. Frasier started; ignoring the conversation between Jack and Daniel.

"Uh, just Angel." Angel said; quickly looking up at the doctor and down at Cordelia again; cupping Cordelia's right hand in his.

"Angel. Miss Chase is, well. She's brain dead. And according to the CAT scan, she's been this way for quite some time. Before we've ever met. The thing I don't understand is how? How is it possible for her to be brain dead, yet walk around as if she were completely healthy?" Dr. Frasier explained.

"It's not." Sam answered.

"Well, apparently she broke that law." Dr. Frasier pointed out.

"No. There's no way." Sam argued.

"Unless it were the visions." Daniel suggested.

"Oh, come on, Danny. You're not actually buying this whole 'vision' thing, are ya?" Jack asked as he made quote marks with his fingers when the word vision past his lips.

"Why not, Jack? It would explain how she knew about the alien. And it would explain how she's brain dead but still walks around acting as healthy as ever…" Daniel explained.

"And that would explain the headaches." Wesley interrupted as he looked down at the sleeping brunette.

"She may be brain dead without the symptoms, sir. But if she keeps going like this, it will kill her." Dr. Frasier said to the General with worry in her voice and flashing across her face.


End file.
